


Everybody is a little in love with Kuroo Tetsurou

by tetsurx



Series: Kuroo Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aromantic Asexual Kozume Kenma, Asexual Character, Asexual Kuroo Tetsurou, Crushes, Drinking, M/M, Multi, Pining, Queer Platonic Partners KuroKen - Freeform, Spin the Bottle, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurx/pseuds/tetsurx
Summary: Isn’t it incredible? 4 people in that beer smelling basement committed the same error; to look at Kuroo Tetsuro when he’s not looking.-Kuroo Week, day 2/7, shipping.





	Everybody is a little in love with Kuroo Tetsurou

**Author's Note:**

> heey shoutout to nami (@toorukuzukawa on tw) for proofreading this in such a short notice, you rock nami!!  
> so i might not participate on day 3 because i want to write a bunch of stuff for day 4 so yeah, sorry about that.  
> btw, i multiship so don't take anything here too seriously lmao, it's just plot uwu  
> kk, i'll stop now, enjoy ig?  
> (come yell at me about rarepairs on tw @tetsurx)

Why is it that we always like the people that we can’t have and don’t want those who want us? Is it because we’re looking for a challenge? Is it because the heart wants what it wants? Is it because we’re whiney complicated assholes by nature? 

 

One thing is for sure and that’s that Kenma doesn’t know and, as an asexual aromantic guy, he’s not very interested in finding out either. But, since he doesn’t have the answer as to why people around 21 and 23 are playing spin the bottle, he can’t help to wonder this poorly light basement about the whys and hows of the life around him.

 

And he could go for the bigger question; “what is love?” or he could speculate about the unanswered question that is “why do people find Kuroo attractive?” but he has already lost countless hours to those two question alone and he’s kinda tipsy to pound about useless shit right now. For now, he will reflect on the question that applies to not 1, not 2 but 4 people on the weird looking circle he’s part of. 

 

Isn’t it incredible? 4 people in that beer smelling basement committed the same error; to look at Kuroo Tetsuro when he’s not looking. 

 

Kenma is not really blaming them, Kuroo has that effect of people, it’s just that as the bottle takes the first spin he can clearly see that they don’t actually love him.

He might be wrong but if he takes, for example, Tsukishima Kei he can irrefutably see that he’s in love with the idea of Kuroo, not of who really is. It’s understandable, Kuroo helped him when nobody else would but he has this idealization that Kuroo is perfect; he’s not, far from it. It’s plainly obvious in the way Tsukishima looks at him as if he was the one to hung up every star in his sky. 

 

He didn’t. If anything, Kuroo manipulated somebody else to hang them up for him; that’s the type of person Kuroo’s. 

 

Sometimes Kenma wants to shake Tsukishima and tell him: “ _ He didn’t hang up your stars Tsukishima, you did. Give yourself some credit. You don’t have to depend on him for you sky to shine. Also, Kuroo is a mess, please don’t idolatry him _ ”

 

Speaking of Kuroo being a mess, Kenma can’t help but to slightly glance to his left, where another victim of this weird chemical we call love, is sitting; Daishou Suguru. 

 

This one is simple, Daishou is in love with past Kuroo, who is a completely different person. Past Kuroo was naive, trustful and carefree. Present Kuroo is damaged, he has his baggage, which Daishou doesn’t even know about since they’re barely on speaking terms. 

 

Kenma will never understand that need humans have of being dramatic little bitches. Like yeah, they broke up, but they were friends first; they trust each other and they probably always will, so why would they create such a fruitless “rivalry”? 

 

_ Billie Eilish was right when she said “nothing is better sometimes” _

 

“Guys, C'mon! Don’t make me do it, he probably ate plain mayo when he went upstairs” Oikawa whins with his nose scrunched as if somebody dipped a dirty diaper in old fondue and was trying to force feed it to him.  _ Speaking of humans being dramatic bitches.  _

 

“Why the fuck would I eat plain mayo for?!” Daishou spoke up with an understandably confused expression in his face. The people that are used to The Oikawa Bullshit, Kenma included, silently mourn Daishou’s sanity.

 

“I don’t know! You struck me as that type of person!” Oikawa says moving a hand around dismissably. Daishou manages to look painfully confused and at the same time as insulted as somebody would be if their enemy shitted on their sink while maintaining eye contact. Kenma can’t help but furrow his eyebrows at his own brain. 

 

“Jesus Christ, just kiss already!” Tsukishima says, of course he does. Kuroo smirks a little which in the last 10 and some years Kenma has known him, it has never lead to anything good. Today is no different.

 

“Yeah, what are you? Cowards?” Kuroo looks alternately between his two toys for a second with That Smirk™ and when Oikawa stands up to have a full-on make-out session with Daishou (who welcomes Oikawa with a tap to his lap by the way), the smirk deepens. They finally separate with a pop and Oikawa goes back to his seat while looking at Kuroo as if he didn’t just play his game and lost. Which brings to subject number three: Oikawa Tooru wants to have filthy hate sex with Kuroo Tetsurou. There’s nothing more to that. It’s a shame because if Kuro wasn’t asexual and Oikawa wasn’t in love with somebody else, it would have happened already a long time ago. And if he’s being honest with himself, Kenma is in no place to judge or blame any of these people because if he wasn’t aroace he would have claimed Kuroo a long time ago. Because, plot twist! Kenma is subject number 4.   _ Congratulations you played yourself. _

 

The truth is that Kenma is a big fucking hypocrite because if anyone in that dusty basement loved Kuroo but really wasn’t in love with him, was him. He has known that Kuroo was a different kind of special since the day they met but as the years come and with the help of social media, he’s realized that even if Kuroo is special, he’s not as special as to change someone’s sexual and romantic orientation.

 

It’s not that he’s not happy with the little arrangement they have, he’s super glad that Kuroo is understanding and that he even agreed to be QPP. But as he watches Bokuto Koutarou look at Kuroo with so much undying love, he can’t help but feel a little guilty for not being able to fulfill Kuroo’s needs. 

 

The worst part is that the love Bokuto has for Kuroo is almost tangible while most people assume Kenma is annoyed by Kuroo, which to be fair he mostly is annoyed by Kuroo but that not the point. It actually irks Kenma a bit because he cares and would do anything for Kuroo, even if it’s guiding dumbasses that are dancing around each other in the right direction.

 

“Hey, how about we play 7 minutes in heaven?” Kenma likes being drunk because his usually overthinking brain transforms into a pile of goo. Daishou raises his eyebrow and fakely smiles.

 

“ Oh my! what a wild kitty” The utter fool has the nerve to even suggest that Kenma wouldn’t destroy him for a single chicken nugget.  _ You buffoon. _

 

“Shut up Suguru. You’re not cool,” Kuroo says squinting. As Daishou opens his mouth to retort, Kuroo interrupts him “ I’m with Kenken, spin the bottle is lame” he shrugs nonchalantly. Daishou looks as if somebody took a shit in his sink while holding eye contact _ again. _

 

“Yeah! I'm with Kenma and Tetsu on this one! Spin the bottle is for nerds! Let’s spice things up!” Bokuto cheerily says as if he didn’t just indirectly call everybody in the room a nerd.

 

Before hell can break loose, Kenma takes action. “I’ll call the shots. Kei, go with Keiji.” Tsukishima looks taken aback for a second before standing and helping Keiji up. Kenma can’t help but feel a little smug when he notices the blush on both their faces.

 

“Uuh! Since when are you calling the shots, Ken-chan?”  _ Oikawa always has something to say, doesn’t him? Time to shut him up, I guess. _

  
“Since now. Tooru, you go with Suga-san.” Kenma mentally high-fives Kuroo, who is currently choking on his tongue trying not to laugh too hard at Oikawa’s face. Needless to say, Oikawa doesn’t speak until he lets a yelp when Suga-san winks at them while walking to the next room.

 

“There’s no fun in playing it this way” so Daishou wants fun? Kenma will give him fun. 

 

“Shut up. Teru, you go show Daishou fun.”

 

“Oh hell yeah! C’mon snake guy! I’ll show ya fun,” Kenma can’t help but gag a bit at that suggestive tone. Sex is so disgusting. With only some minor grumbling from Daishou and a lot of excited little noise from Terushima, they leave the room. As the door closes behind them, Kuroo finally lets his ugly hyena laugh bloom.

 

“That was hilarious Kenken, you fucking murder them!” that laugh really shouldn’t be so endearing but it strangely is. Kenma can see that he’s not the only one affected by it, with the way Bokuto is looking at him as if that awful laugh kept him from the crude reality that life truly is. Which, when Kenma thinks about it, is probably true. Even better reason for his next words.

 

“Kuro, you go with Bo.” As expected Kuroo chokes on his own spit and looks at Kenma with a scandalized expression on his face. Bokuto tries to read them but he sucks at reading people so he interprets the abrupt silence as discomfort, not fear of being rejected.

 

“Yo, Tetsu, if you’re uncomfortable, we don’t have to go but just so you know I’d never, ever, force you or anybody for that matter to do anything that they’re not fully on board with.” It’s such a sweet gesture, a simple and clear reminder that Bokuto Koutarou is one of the most precious cinnamon rolls that has ever entered Kuroo’s (and Kenma’s) life. Kuroo doesn’t smirk, because this is a special moment with special people, he smiles softly and looks up to Bokuto with warm eyes.

 

“I know Bo. That’s why I’m going with you,” it takes a couple of short seconds but Bokuto seems to understand the undertone of what Kuroo is actually talking about because he beams at them like a warm soft welcoming beacon of hope.

 

As they leave, Kenma can’t help but feel fulfilled.  _ Time to get fucking wasted, you earned this. _


End file.
